Stop Your Crying
by Liisa
Summary: Lily witnesses a touching scene one night between James and Harry.


Title: Stop Your Crying  
  
Author name: Eowyn Jade  
  
Author email: sorajade3yahoo.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Angst  
  
Keywords: Lily James Harry Singing  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Lily witnesses a touching scene one night between James and Harry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "Baby" is by Dave Matthews, part of his newest album "Some Devil".  
  
Author notes: I love this song, I love these characters. I hope I got them to fit right.  
  
---------------------  
  
The warm spot that usually was occupied by her husband of almost three years seemed rather cold without him there. Lily Evans Potter turned slightly, glancing with her sleepy eyes towards the empty half of the bed. She frowned slightly and stopped, hearing a soft voice coming from the hallway. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and went to the door.  
  
The moonlight streamed through the many windows that scattered though the hallway, allowing Lily to see the slightly ajar door ahead of her. Curious, she grabbed her robe, clinching it around her waist and shuffled out of their bedroom, her bare feet becoming cold from the wooden floor. The voice grew slightly louder as she neared Harry's door and Lily stopped momentarily, hesitant to break the moment. As quietly as possible, she peaked around the corner and almost gasped at the sight before her.  
  
James stood there, his unruly hair and handsome face also lighted by nothing more than moonlight. Her eyes trailed down to see him holding a bundle of blankets in one arm that he was gently swaying back and forth in front of him. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw him open his mouth and start to softly sing.  
  
"Baby, it's alright  
  
Stop your crying  
  
Now...  
  
Nothing is here to stay  
  
Everything has to begin and end  
  
A ship in a bottle won't sail  
  
All we can do is dream that the wind will blow us across the water  
  
A ship in a bottle set sail..."  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip to silence the emotions welling inside her. This scene was like something out of a dream. She could barely hear little Harry's whimpers, as they continually got softer while James sang.  
  
She vaguely remembered her own father singing to her when she was a little girl, and that thought made the tears come even more.  
  
What had they both done to deserve such a wonderful life?  
  
James had been an arrogant prat who had wormed his way into Lily's heart some how...oh, how she loved him.  
  
And her...Lily considered herself one of those overconfident bookworm types who turned out to be pretty enough to catch the eye of one of the handsomest guys around...  
  
She smiled slightly as she heard James continued to sing, Harry now cooing contently in his arms.  
  
"Baby, it's alright  
  
Stop your crying, now  
  
There was a weakling man  
  
Who dreamed he was strong as a hurricane  
  
A ship in a bottle set sail  
  
He took a deep breath and blew across the world  
  
He watched everything crumble  
  
Woke up a weakling again."  
  
A small shudder ran thought her as a breeze whipped through the open window behind her. She turned to close it, stopping short as she clicked the lock. Another shudder ran through her as she remembered why they had to install locks on their windows...all their windows. It had seemed pointless, considering who they were dealing with, but Dumbledore said that every little thing helped.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord... Born as the 7th month dies..."  
  
Sirius...Sirius was their first line of defense now. They were both so confident that nothing could happen...but plans so perfect have a nasty way of turning back on you.  
  
Finally, the tears did spill over. This perfect life, she had no idea how long it would last.  
  
She tiptoed back to the doorway and saw that James now had Harry slightly propped up, their son's head resting comfortably on his father's shoulder and his thumb stuck in his mouth. James had stopped singing and was gazing lovingly down on his son, the corner's of his mouth tugged up in a slight smile. He still hadn't noticed her.  
  
Lily sneaked up behind him, careful not to startle him too much as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense slightly and for a moment she regretted sneaking up on him. This was not a particularly relaxing time for either of them.  
  
His head whirled around, but he only smiled when he saw her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
Lily grinned, "You left the bed cold."  
  
James wrinkled his nose in a mischievous grin and reached down to give her a kiss. "I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Reaching a hand around his waist, Lily leaned into him and let out a deep sigh. "That's alright, you gave a very stirring performance just now."  
  
James shifted Harry in his arms so that he could put on arm around her and pulled her even closer. "Oh is that so?"  
  
"Mmmhhhmmm..."  
  
"Spying on me were you?"  
  
Lily reached over and laid a hand on Harry's small back and feeling is rise and fall as she slept. "I never knew you could sing?"  
  
He let out a small chuckle. "Never knew you married such a stud, did you?"  
  
Reaching up to slightly smack him over the head, Lily chuckled as well. "That's my husband for you: The ever so humble, James Potter."  
  
Instead of another smart comeback, James surprised Lily by pulling her tighter towards him and starting to softly sway and sing the song again.  
  
"Some might tell you there's no hope in hell  
  
Just because they feel hopeless  
  
But you don't have to be a thing like that  
  
You be a ship in a bottle set sail  
  
Baby, it's alright  
  
Stop your crying, now  
  
It's alright  
  
So stop your crying, now  
  
Be a ship in a bottle set sail."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, basking in the warmth and love that James was feeling for her at that moment. With Harry in one arm and her in another, Lily could tell that James Potter was a happy man.  
  
Oh, how she wished that happiness would last forever... 


End file.
